


ART: Marked

by zoronoa



Series: We Know How It Works - art [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, Line Art, M/M, Symbolism, Tattoo, USB Trident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar, inspired by  Pistol's (Pistolbunny) We Know How It Works (the world is no longer mysterious) fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Pistol is, without a doubt, one of the coolest most amazing people I've ever talked to in any fandom. She makes me want to draw all the arts for her and for the Losers fandom.
> 
> To my muse, all for you bby <3


End file.
